


A Voice in Ramah

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	A Voice in Ramah

A Voice in Ramah 

From the seed into the flower, life will ripen in the sun;   
From the moment of conception until the course of growth is done.   
Life that's quickened in the spirit shares its fullness   
With the earth, and the heart of all creation   
Shares the pulse of each new birth. 

As the river, ever flowing, swells its banks   
Each spring to flood the plain,   
So must I believe this ebbing tide of life   
Will fill my soul again.   
For now I am a barren desert,   
Where nothing can be nourished by my tears;   
And my heart is empty   
of the light that would have carried all my years. 

1981


End file.
